A night to remember
by Yojimbra
Summary: Pyrrha doesn't want the dance to end, and Jaune seems to be a willing partner. As lack of sleep becomes an excuse to act bolder, how far will Pyrrha be able to push her relationship with Jaune. Two-shot. Arkos, fluff, no action.
1. Chapter 1

The dance had long since died down, it was well past curfew, and nearing the witching hour. And yet, for team RWBY, and team JNPR the party was not yet over.

On a rooftop, far away from the dance floor in an area they really shouldn't be in the group of friends listened to the soft tunes from a scroll reader. A stolen punch bowl - courtesy of yang - sat on an AC unit as the cool night air slowly sapped their strength.

One, by, one they were dropping like flies.

"Jaune," Pyrrha almost slurred. Her feet were screaming bloody murder at her right now, as though her shoes had turned into grim and were trying to eat her alive. Her limbs felt heavier and her eyelids doubly so, but she did not want this night to end. She finally had a taste of what she wanted. "How about another dance before we call it a night?"

He looked so adorable in that backless dress and beat up sneaks. The way Jaune held himself to his own oaths, his own words no matter how small was just one of the many reasons why she loved him. It also helped that she had a thing for dense blond haired idiots with blue eyes; Sure the sample size of one wasn't really much to go off, but Jaune was her type.

"It's getting late Pyrrha," Jaune said softly examining his cup, trying desperately to keep his eyes off of her. It wasn't working. "Aren't you tired? Your feet must be killing you, and-"

"Jaune," She grabbed his hand, feeling a rush at being so forward. Maybe Yang wasn't joking when she said spiked the drink. "Shut up and dance with me."

She did not put on this beautiful dress that as Nora had put it was 'Killing it' just to stand around. She actually put it on to catch Jaune's eye. But that's not something he really needed to know right now. Maybe in a few years when she was wearing it for him again, and again.

"Woah," Jaune grunted as she yanked him towards her, his hand falling into her other hand. "You're a lot stronger than you look."

"I'll take that as a compliment," He probably meant it as one. They could barely hear the music as she guided him into the middle of the rooftop, the glow of the moon bouncing off of jaunce golden hair. Was it wrong that she wanted to run her fingers through it? If only to hear him as she did so.

They danced to the funky music that could barely be heard above the mid-night wind that bit at their skin. She could feel the goosebumps forming on Jaune's back as she ran a hand along her shoulders, he was very, very, warm. Well, actually he was probably freezing given how he was less dressed than her.

Still, It showed off those broad shoulders of his, not many men would dare to wear a dress, few could own it, a fewer still could pull it off. And Jaune was as Nora would put it 'killing it'. He looked great in a dress. But he might look better out of it.

Okay, Yang officially actually spiked that punch. Hard. Actually, she probably spiked it so hard there wasn't any punch left. That or she was just drunk on tiredness, loneliness, desperation, love, lust, standard teenage hormones. That seemed far more likely.

Besides, she didn't even drink any of the punch. If she was she could use it as an excuse to kiss him right now.

They were close now, Jaune's hand rested on her hip as they swayed and twirled under the stars. The world fading away from them as she stared at Jaune's blue eyes that were alight from the broken moonlight. His mouth was agap, like he was an idiot staring at the most beautiful girl in the world. He looked directly at her.

"Weiss," Ruby's distant whines dragged them out of their dream for just a moment. "I'm tired."

"Fine, I'll take you to bed," Weiss sounded barely coherent as she dragged Ruby through the entrance.

Thus began the slow trickling of their friends vanishing from the rooftop.

"Pyrrha," Jaune said as they continued their dance, his hand was so tight around her waist. They hadn't separated in quite some time.

"Yes Jaune," She blinked at him, hoping that he would see the desire in her eyes. That among all the signals and hints she had given him, that he would pick up on this one, and realize that this would be the perfect time to kiss her.

Her eyes fell to his lips as he spoke, which was definitely not kissing her. "The music is gone."

But the magic was still there, she could feel the air tingle around her even as their hands finally separated.

"And we're the only ones up here."

There were others?

"I think it's time we go to bed."

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea." She tried not to let the disappointment show. Fortunately, the lack of sleep in her voice was more than enough to hide anything. She gripped Jaune shoulder and finally took off the heels. Her feet screamed in ecstasy. She leaned heavily on him, and he nearly fell over. Which wouldn't have been so bad, snuggling with Jaune as they stared up at the stars, too tired or too comfortable to move? It almost sounded like a dream come true.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune gasped, probably missing every signal. "What are you doing?"

"I'm tired," She whispered, finding his hand once again as she continued to lean on him. He might never know it, but he was her rock, her hero, without him she would be so very lonely. "Let me rest on your shoulder alright?"

"S-sure." He stuttered. How easy would it be for her to be the one to guide him? For her to stop relying on subtle hints, or as Nora put 'Hints blunter than my hammer'. She could be subtle if she wanted to. But she wanted Jaune to realize that she was madly in love with him.

But that she was too much of a coward to make the move herself. What if Jaune just thought of her as a friend? What if it ruined their team or their friendship if she confessed? As they entered the halls of Beacon Pyrrha tightened her grip on Jaune's hand. "I'm sorry for being so pathetic."

"What?" He gasped, sounding incredibly offended. And tired. "Pyrrha you're not pathetic. You're the most amazing, beautiful person I've ever known. You work harder than anybody, and you're unbelievably kind, so please don't say you're pathetic."

He gave a soft choke of a laugh as they rounded a corner, this was their hallway, right? She wasn't really paying attention, her face felt warm as the blood rushed to her ears. So, that was what Jaune really thought of her. Sure, she had been told those things before, by men that didn't know her. But Jaune knew her.

She loved his honesty.

"Besides, if you're pathetic what does that make me?"

"Jaune, don't sell yourself short, you're amazing too, you're kind and brave, and willing to admit your mistakes, and that will help you grow into an amazing hunter." She could see their door now, but there was so much left to say and do.

"Do you really think so?" He sounded so surprised, and happy, it was nice to know that her words had power over him, that she could coax him out of minor bits of depression. But it wasn't enough, she wanted to say three words to him and make his day.

"I know so," Not those three words. They entered their door and Pyrrha finally lets go of Jaune's arm. Ren and Nora were nowhere to be seen. She was alone in a room with Jaune, with four beds in it. That meant there was a twenty-five percent chance that she was going to end up in the same bed as him. Or something like that, math is hard especially when she was half a second from passing out.

"Thank you so much Jaune," She smiled tossing the horrible shoes in the middle of the room. "This has been the most fun I've had in a long time."

"Me to Pyrrha," He mumbled as he stumbled forward, hand reaching for the zipper of his dress. "A little help?"

She laughed, "How did you even get into this thing?"

"It was easier to get into. Plus I had Yang's help." The dress all but sprung open as she finished unzipping it. Revealing that Jaune was wearing black boxers tonight. Their underwear matched, that had to mean something, right? Yang informed her that if a girl's underwear matched that it meant that she was planning on being seen in the underwear.

Wait, Yang got to see Jaune in his underwear. Wait, yep, she was jealous. And tired. "Now, if you would mind returning the favor?" She removed her headdress and allowed her hair to fall from its ponytail. It felt like taking off Socks after a long day as her scalp relaxed.

"Sure," Jaune mumbled, she didn't really need any help, but jealousy was in a losing fight against desire and jealousy. She wore matching underwear tonight, and Jaune was going to see it.

Her dress fell to the ground, and she stood in the center of the room, feeling Jaune's eyes roam over her largely exposed backside. Her heart was beating faster and faster, even with every muscle in her body screaming for her to go to sleep, it still kept going strong. She spun and saw that Jaune's mouth was slack and his body face was red.

His eyes fell to her chest where they lingered for a moment. And hers fell to his… well, his package. He certainly desired her. Her body felt warm, really warm like her entire body was blushing. "Well, perhaps we should head to bed?"

Jaune gulped and nodded, turning towards the nearest bed and fell down on it. "Good night Pyrrha," Jaune mumbled, his face buried in a pillow.

"Good night Jaune." She took a step away from him, towards her bed. This was it, this was the end of her magical night with Jaune. No, not yet. She spun on her heel and practically sprinted up to Jaune's bed. "Scoot."

"Pyrrha?" he asked, leaning up from his pillow. His eyes darted from her face to her chest to her hips, to her stomach back to her chest again where they lingered.

"I said scoot over Jaune, I'm cold." She wasn't really. "You're warm, so please scoot."

Dumbstruck he nodded and moved over.

"Thank you." Jaune was indeed warm, she claimed the warmth of his former spot and sighed in content. She stared at Jaune, who stared at her. Despite how tired they were, this long night was only going to be longer. And Pyrrha wouldn't have it any other way.

 **AN: I've been wanting to do a RWBY fic for a while, specifically Arkos. and well here it is! Let me know if you thinkif I should continue or not. It's probably not the most original story but felt good to write.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was still dark when Jaune woke up. Or had he even fallen asleep? He had been trying to sleep with Pyrrha literally right next to him for what felt like hours. His leg was stiff because he refused to move an inch and risk waking up his red-haired teammate that decided they were going to share a bed? Why was she doing this? Was it some kind of mental training or fortitude training?

Was she even there? He blinked, Pyrrha wasn't in the bed, maybe she hadn't even been there and the whole thing was a fever dream based on the feelings he had been trying to desperately crush. After all, there was absolutely no way that Pyrrha could like him.

He reached out and touched where he could have sworn Pyrrha had been laying, the bed was still warm. Did she give up and decided to go to her bed? Where was she? What time was it? What was she doing? Was this a test?

The door to the bathroom opened, the light from its often too dull bulb blinding him as a silhouette stood in the doorway, womanly, shapely, tall, shapely, red hair glowing in the dull light. It was Pyrrha, she flicked off the light and slid the door shut with a click.

Jaune went rigid, an immovable statue as he closed his eyes to feign sleep. His eye was open just enough to watch Pyrrha.

She tiptoed across the room and paused in the middle of it, her red hair following her head as she looked between her bed and at his bed. Please choose her bed, please choose her bed, please choose her bed.

For the love of god please choose his bed.

He felt his sheet rustle, and saw Pyrrha still clad in her black underwear that drew his eyes to… well her everything. She was easily the most beautiful girl in Beacon. Sure Ruby could be called the cutest, Weiss the most refined, Yang the hottest. But in pure beauty, Pyrrha had them all beat by a country mile.

Shame she was two country miles out of his league.

Cold air blasted his chest, and he shut his eye the rest of the way. Blind to whatever Pyrrha was doing, why was she just standing there, why wasn't she doing anything? A pressure on the bed alerted him to her climbing into bed beside him. She slid herself into his bed her cold feet brushing against his.

Jaune's eyes shot open just in time to see Pyrrha rest her hip down beside him on the spot where her warmth resided. His hand! He forgot he moved his hand! It was still there in her spot! She was bound to notice it!

Her shoulder touched down on his arm, his fingers brushing against both her soft flesh and the smooth texture of her bra. She was facing away from him, her black bra visible against her pale skin as her hair fell to the side. His arm was already falling asleep. Well at least part of him would be well rested whenever the sun came up.

Pyrrha started to move again, she wiggled closer, where once their feet were touching soon their legs, than their hips, and soon her back was pressed up against his chest. She pulled his arm forward and everything became incredibly comfortable. Jaune could do nothing as she moved his arm in such a way that it was comfortable for both of them.

His arm was positioned just alongside hers as her hand rested on top of his, their fingers entwined. His traitorous hand that was free from Pyrrha's snuggling began to move on its own as it heard the siren's call of Pyrrha's waist and hips. No matter how hard he tried to resist, his hand continued its advance. Leaving friendly territory it found the slightly cold waist of Pyrrha.

She gasped at his touch, her body shivered as his hand crept along her stomach. She groaned, or was it a moan, no, that was definitely a moan, she sounded happy as his hand stopped in the middle of her stomach.

What on earth was he doing! He was spooning with Pyrrha! The kind of thing that only people do in a relationship! With Pyrrha! This was crossing so many boundaries as team captain that he didn't even know what territory he was in. What would Pyrrha think once she woke up? Or what would she think if she stopped being tired and realized that they were snuggling like they were newlyweds!

The part of his brain that was in control of his hand was slowly gaining momentum that this was a very good development. Slowly the stress began to fade and he felt himself relaxing with Pyrrha in his arms. She chose to sleep here. Twice. Two times she had willingly crawled into his bed in favor of her own empty bed.

He sighed, feeling completely at ease - well almost - he moved forward, nuzzling his head into her long red hair and finding her shoulder as their breathing fell in sync. There was no way that he could sleep like this. But, he could relax like this.

His eyes began to feel heavy and…

"Jaune?"

His body went rigid at the sound of Pyrrha's tired, but very very much awake voice. He swallowed should he answer? Was this about him poking her? There was nothing he could do about that! It was involuntary and at least half her fault! "Yes, Pyrrha?"

"Are you comfortable?" Her thumb traced over his hand, sending a tingle for his body that pooled at the middle of his back that quickly turned to warmth.

"I think so." He paused for a second. "You?"

"Mmmhmm." She hummed nodding ever so slightly. "You're warm by the way, it's nice."

That was one hell of a compliment. How on earth was he supposed to respond to that? Was that a good thing? Wait she said it was nice! So it was a good thing! That was good! "Pyrrha?"

"Yes Jaune?" she sounded blissfully tired.

"Not that I'm complaining because I'm not. But I just want to know why we're doing this?" His heart was beating, faster and faster. Pyrrha stopped rubbing her thumb on his hand and instead squeezed his hand for a moment, he could feel her entire body tense, before she relaxed.

She spun around in his arms, their faces were so close, their breaths mingling in the air. If he really wanted he could kiss her just by moving an inch. Her verdant eyes seemed to have a light of their own cast against the darkness of their room. He could see her still lipstick stained lips twist into a smile. "Well, Jaune why do you think we're doing this?"

Because she liked him and this was the only signal he was smart enough to pick up on short of just kissing him. No, that couldn't be it, this was Pyrrha, the untouchable, the perfect soldier, the greatest huntsmen of their generation. And he was Jaune. "I honestly don't know."

She frowned. "Oh, I see."

She sounded so sad. Like the time when one of her sisters went through a breakup and tried to remain strong. It was the sound of an aching heart.

"But," he said softly, it was barely a breath, his hands found their way to the small of her back, keeping her pressed against him. "I want it to be…. No, forget I said-."

"No, Jaune finish the thought." Her eyes were so alive and so bright. There was no way that he could refuse her. She was his queen, and he her loyal knight ready to follow any command she offered.

"It's just, I want it to be because you like me, and I don't mean like a friend, I mean as something more than a friend, like the way Nora likes ren like-"

He was silenced by Pyrrha closing the distance, their noses touched first then their lips, it was soft, warm, pleasant, slightly sticky, and nothing at all like what he thought his first kiss would be with a girl. It was so much better. A thousand times better. The romance films his sisters made him watch, all those girlie magazines he read did little to prepare him for this.

It was like a thousand fairies were dancing upon his lips and sending life into his body.

"Jaune," Her voice sounded angelic and so happy. "That's exactly why."

Between the kiss, the lack of sleep, the contact of Pyrrha's body, and those words, did he mention the kiss? Jaune did not have the brainpower available to immediately deal with that. Instead what came out was. "Me too."

She only laughed and another fairy landed on his lips. "I'm so happy you feel the same way Jaune. But we should try to sleep, at least a little bit." She turned away from him, somehow making their previous position all the more comfortable.

When his mind finally caught up with reality Jaune smiled. If this was a dream he never wanted to wake up. "What do you think Nora and Ren will think if we did this more."

"Go to sleep, Jaune," her voice was smiling. "And I don't care, but I'd like to do this again."

"Maybe a real date?"

"Mmmhmm."

"And what about if I ask you to the next dance? Can I be your date for that too?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Are you my girlfriend now?"

Silence, she squeezed his hand again. "I'd like that Jaune."

XXXX

"So…. what'd you two do last night?" Nora smiled wiggling her eyebrows in a suggestive matter.

Pyrrha just smiled as she sat next to Jaune, her hand on top of his just below the table. "Sleep mostly, but what about you and Ren? Why didn't you two come to our room last night?"

Nora's smile threatened to crack her face wide open. "Oh don't worry about us, we weren't up to anything at all."

"She got hungry and wanted to get something to eat, we ended up sleeping on the floor of team RWBY's room," Ren said pulling his head up from the table just long enough to speak. "Also, Pyrrha Jaune congratulations on your relationship."

"Wait. What?" Nora shrieked shaking the entire table as she slammed her hands down on it. "Since when? How did I miss this? Ren, how long did you know?"

"They're holding hands under the table."

"This is amazing!" Nora cheered, "Now we can go on double dates, and then Ren will finally fall in love with me and we can have a double wedding! And oh my gosh I need to go tell Ruby!"

"Well, so much for keeping it a secret," Jaune whispered, his eyes lingering on the door where Nora just ran out of.

"People were bound to find out anyways Jaune," Pyrrha said, leaning up to give Jaune a light kiss on the cheek. "I'm looking forward to our first date."

"Yea," He mumbled scratching the back of his head. "I need to think about where to take you."

"We could go camping."

 **AN: So you guys liked this fic, so I decided to do a follow up. But I think I'm going to end it here. I'm hoping to get another RWBY idea soon as I generally write fluffy stories so who knows what I'll push out for you guys.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading!**


End file.
